


Not all monsters do monstrous things

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Druids, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, alpha sander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: Since his fifteenth birthday, Sander Driessen never really known what peace felt like.His life was twisted upside down when his entire family was murdered.The new alpha tried his best to keep his pack safe but it was a battle that they already lost before it even began.The story of Robbe and Sander in a supernatural universe.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. The bite

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Teen Wolf but you can still read it if you have never seen it.  
> You can always ask me question if anything is unclear.

Sander was in so much pain. Physically and mentally. 

He had never experienced anything like it. 

It felt like everything was on fire. 

His wolf was screaming, howling, wailing, but there was nothing he could do, except wait. 

He buries his claws into his thigh to feel something.  The pain grounds him and that is what he needs. 

He can't get lost now, no he needs to be here right now. 

It is his duty. 

The pack counts on him. 

He is the alpha, he can't show weakness. 

Sander closes his eyes. 

_ Let him be alright. _

He knows he will lose his mind without his mate. A part of him will literally die. 

Why hadn't he been more careful? 

He pushes his claws deeper into his skin which causes a smell of blood to set free. 

Senne's glare is lingering on him but the other boy doesn't say anything. 

The hospital made him nervous. He had been never been to a hospital before. There was never a reason to. 

His body healed on his own. 

Sander didn't trust the doctors. He had heard enough stories about them. They didn't know about his world so how could they possibly help Robbe?

Maybe his boyfriend was poisoned by some sort of plant or he had been bitten by one of the berserkers. 

_ Why hadn't he been there?  _

It drove him absolutely nuts that he didn't know what was wrong with his mate and he wasn't allowed to see the younger boy. 

He started to see a red haze. 

_ Take a deep breath. Control your emotions. _ His mother's soft voice echoes in his head. 

He twists his claws. 

_ Control them, Sander. You know how to do it.  _

His breathing got heavier. 

_ Think about your anchor, hold on to it.  _

Robbe was his anchor, but the brown-haired boy wasn't here. 

It was a battle between his wolf and mind. 

The wolf won. 

Sander jumped off his seat and to follow the scent of his boyfriend. 

Three pair of hands push him back into the chair. 

'You can't' Senne stares intently at him. 

He doesn't listen and tries to get back up again.  Suddenly two neon blue eyes flash at him. 

' _ Sander' _ groans the other boy so low that humans won't be able to hear it. 

'You won't help him if you go. You will only make things worse. This is his only chance.'

'I need to know what is going on.' 

'Noor was with him. She is with Milan now and he will let us know what happened as soon as she is conscious.' Zoë strokes his shoulders. 

'Who brought him to the hospital? Why isn't he with Milan?'

'Robbe is a human, Sander. You know that Milan can't help him. He is a fucking vet.' 

Sander let out a roar. 

'I need to know what is going on!' 

The two ladies at the reception stare at him. 

'Calm down, Sander' hushes the blond girl. 'We can't make a scene.'

The bleach-blond boy pushes his claws back into the flesh of his leg.

_ Hold on to something and ground yourself. _

He can't concentrate. His emotions are overtaking him. 

The room turns red. 

Someone grabs his shoulder. 

'What three things cannot long be hidden?' A calm voice speaks to him. 

Sander shakes his head. 

'What three things cannot long be hidden?' The voice asks again with a sharper tone. 

'Sander, what three things cannot long be hidden?' 

The alpha let out a sigh.

'The sun, the moon and the truth.' 

Jens pats his arm.

'Take it easy, this won't help him at all.' 

No, it won't all, but Sander needs to do something. 

He can't just wait here. 

His mate is in pain and the wolves inside him can't handle that. 

He needs to fix it right now. 

'I came so quickly as I could. Do we have news?'

A girl with blond hair walks towards him holding a shirt. Her hair is wet from the rain outside. 

'I brought this perhaps it will calm him down.' 

Senne shakes his head. 'We are just waiting, Amber. Have you heard anything from Noor yet?' 

The girl shakes her head. 'Britt went to her. She will keep us updated. Do we know what happened?' 

Sander clutches the shirt out of her hand.

He needs it now. It is Robbe's shirt. The scent is calming him down a little. 

'No, not at all. Noor was carrying him to the house but fainted as soon as they arrived. Both of them had a lot of wounds.' 

Sander starts to breath louder. 

'And you brought him to the hospital because?' 

Amber gives Zoë a questioning look. 

'Where else can we bring him? Where do you bring the healer?’' 

The girl sighs. 'What a fucking mess again.' 

Sander is mad at himself. 

He should have seen this coming. Well, not this incident but the fact that Robbe would get hurt. It was only a matter of time. 

The brown-haired boy was wanted for many reasons. He was one of the only druïds left. His family used to be the most powerful ones. 

On top of that, he was the mate of the alpha from the Driessen pack, At least what was left from that pack. 

A big part of Sander's family died during an attack from hunters. He and his cousin Senne were the only werewolves that survived. A few other members did as well but they hadn't had any powers. 

Sander had been fifteen when he inherited his mother alpha power. He became the alpha after her death. The new leader of the pack. 

It had been a fucking shock. 

He was still grieving about his family while he tried to protect everyone who was left. It had been a lot of pressure on a fifteen-year-old boy. 

A lot of other packs in the region were being massacred as well.

Sander was the only alpha left. 

Over the years his pack grew a little. A lot of wolves who had lost their pack joined him. They were stronger now but still not strong enough to face the hunters and take revenge. 

The last four years of Sander's life had been a rollercoaster. 

He had to grow up fast to take responsibility for the few wolves left. 

The pressure was almost too much to handle, but he received a lot of help. 

Milan for example. Milan was born into a powerful wolf family but he wasn't one. His entire family was murdered during the massacred. The man had reached out to Sander. 

Even though he wasn't a werewolf he knew a lot about them. He knew how to heal them, secret powers, fighting tactics and the entire history of the wolf. 

Milan was one of the reasons they survived. 

Sander had a big target on his back but the hunters couldn't get to him anymore. They had killed his family and the ones left were with him. They had no bait until Robbe.

Robbe was thirteen at the time all the murders happened. 

He lost his entire family even though no of them were werewolves. 

It had caused a lot of riot in the supernatural world. 

The murder on the wolves was understandable for some people. A lot of people saw them as monsters or were scared of them but the Ijzermans family had done nothing wrong. 

They were druïds. 

A sort adviser or healer. Some people saw it as witchcraft which was true in some way. It depends on your definition of witchcraft. They didn't perform magic or anything. Druïds used some herbs and some other things to control the supernatural world. Druïd was something you were born as and they were valuable. They had more knowledge about the supernatural than any other creature. 

The Ijzermans-family were the most powerful druïds that ever existed but they were never a threat because druïds had only one purpose. 

Maintain the balance. 

Robbe was, as far as they knew, the only druïd left in the country. 

The thirteen-year-old boy was lost when his family got killed. Jens, who recently joined the Driessen pack after his own was killed, knew the boy personally and brought him to Sander.

The alpha had heard of the Ijzermans family before. His mother had a lot of contact with them. 

His parents had taught him to always be respectful towards druïds. They would always do the right thing and were extremely intelligent. Druïds were powerful and that was something the new Driessen pack needed. 

So Sander had welcomed him with open arms. 

When he first saw the younger boy he was shocked. 

The artist had glanced once at the boy and it felt like time stopped. 

He got a warm tingling feeling all over his body.

It wasn't love at first sight. It was more like soul recognition. 

The boy was a stranger he recognized. 

His wolf turned crazy for the first time. He felt the urge to claim the boy, to protect him, to take care of him, to love him. 

Sander had a new purpose in life. His world didn't revolve around himself anymore. The brown-haired-boy was his centre.

Sander knew what that meant. Robbe was his mate. 

The older boy had been astounded. 

He was familiar with the concept of mates, but it was rare. 

It was even rarer that it happened at such a young age. Both boys were barely teenagers. 

On top of that, his mate wasn't a wolf. 

Sander had been so confused for a long period. He didn't know what to tell the smaller boy who also just lost his family. 

He didn't even know of Robbe understood what a mate meant. 

So he had kept his mouth close for the first years

The wolf inside him couldn't let it completely go. The other pack members probably had their suspicions but never said anything when Sander reacted too protective over the smaller boy. 

The brown-haired boy never questioned why the alpha always wanted to be around him to protect him. 

Robbe and he got along very good since the beginning. Sander knew that it probably would turn into something more than friendship over the years but he took his time. 

It wasn't until Sander eighteen birthday that he couldn't control his desires anymore. 

He had kissed the young druïd and explained everything. 

Robbe had been confused and needed some space. 

The boy felt betrayed that Sander had never told him that before and he needed to get used to the idea. 

The artist couldn't blame him. 

Mates was a scary subject. It meant that you belonged to someone. A part of your freedom was taken away.

For Robbe is was it even scarier, because he didn't have a wolf. He didn't have the feelings as intense as Sander. 

The boy just felt comfortable and at ease with the alpha. 

They were meant for each other but for the brown-haired boy, it was slightly different. 

In the end, it was all okay. They were happy together and a good team. Robbe was everything Sander needed and so much more. The younger boy made life easier for the artist. 

With Robbe, he could be himself and not worry about all his problems. 

The boy was a gift from heaven, send to him in a time full of chaos, grieving and fear. 

Sander loves to call him an angel just to annoy him. 

Being a druïd was for some people like being a god. 

They could control everything but only did when it was unavoidable. 

Sander always knew that there was also a target on his boyfriend back. He tried to protect his lover as good as he could. It had been necessary many times before. 

The hunters still didn't leave them alone neither did other creatures. 

Sometimes it was unclear who or what they wanted. Some wanted information others wanted to kill him to steal his alpha powers. 

The last few years had been difficult for the entire pack. 

There had been a lot of backstabbing and betrayal. They lost a lot of members but also gained a few. 

Sander was happy with his pack right now. Most of them he had known as a child or he had bitten them himself. They were all loyal to him and that is what he needed. They were like a small family. It got peaceful for a few months. 

He should have fucking known that it was only a matter of time before things started to go downhill again. 

He rubs his face. 

What could have attacked his beta and boyfriend? If he only could see his lover perhaps the wounds could tell him something.

'What were Robbe and Noor doing anyway? Why were they out alone?' 

Amber looks at him. 

Sander shakes his head. 'I don't know. I wasn't home when they left.' 

'Where were you then?' 

'I need to arrange and check things. There have been some rumours flying around.' 

'About?' 

'He won't tell us' sighs Zoë. 'He still thinks that he needs to do everything by himself.' 

'There is nothing to tell yet.'

He can see Jens rolling his eyes. 

'Where were you then?' 

Sander growls 'I said there was nothing to tell yet.' 

Zoë opens her mouth to complain. She doesn't appreciate it when the older boy uses his alpha dominance to shut them up but Senne stops her. 'Not right now. He is already on the edge' his voice is so low that Sander almost doesn't hear it. 

He was so fucking mad at himself. Why had he to go so far out of town? 

When the artist heard Noor weakly howl, he came back as fast he could but it was already too late. 

Noor was unconscious and his boyfriend was brought to the hospital. The doctors had to perform some sort of surgeon on him. 

Sander shivered when he thought about the fact that there were knives but in his lover's body right now. 

The artist wanted to scream at himself. Why had he never arranged something for situations like this?

The fast few years the entire pack had been hurt and wounded on multiple occasions. 

They would always go to Robbe. He knew what the do and how to fix things. 

Why hadn't he ever thought about the fact that his lover also could get hurt?

Sander knew the answer to that question deep down. 

His ego had been sure he would always be there to protect his boyfriend. The artist had convinced himself that nothing would ever happen to Robbe as long as he was alive. 

Turns out that wasn't true. 

So on top of the fear and anger, there was also a bruised ego. 

It didn't help with controlling himself. 

Usually, Sander was the perfect example of self-control. He had his outburst but nothing compared to his older sister or other family members.

Control was easy for him as a child. He struggled a lot more when his family was killed. His hormones started to arrive, he was still heavily grieving, the alpha inside him that wanted dominance over everybody. 

He needed to chain himself up during the full moon for the first time since he was twelve. 

Sander will never forget the feeling of humiliation. 

It wasn't until Robbe came into his life it all got better. 

The older boy had something to hold on to when his wolf inside went wild. 

The only thing he needed to think about was his beautiful boyfriend. It brought him back into reality. 

He gained his control back. 

But now he was losing it again because he couldn't hold on to Robbe. 

Thinking of the smaller boy was making him anxious. 

His humanity was slowly slipping away while his wolf took over. 

'Noor is starting to heal. She will get better' Zoë reads from her phone. 

The group of teenagers sighed with relief. 

'Milan isn't sure what happened. Probably nothing poisonous but just heavily wounded. He doesn't recognize the claw marks.'

'So it was done by claws?' 

'Milan send some pictures if you want to see?' Zoë hands her phone towards her boyfriend. 

Senne stares at them for a long time. 'Nothing like I have ever seen before. Sander, you want to look?' 

No, he doesn't. He doesn't want to see the damaged body of his newest beta. 

Noor had joined the pack almost a year ago. 

Sander had bitten her kind of by accident. The girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was walking home from a party until she came across Sander fighting with a wendigo. 

The wendigo had been killing and eating innocent humans in the town where the alpha lived. 

Sander felt sorry but for the citizen but he also knew that hunter would come this way to kill the creature. 

Wendigo’s drawn attention and that was the last thing they needed. 

He didn't want the hunters get air of the creature so he took control of the situation. The only problem was that the wendigo used people as a human shield. 

Sander couldn't fight with full force in front of humans. 

He needed to keep a low profile. The alpha finally got the wendigo away from the humans until they run into Noor was paralysed by fear. 

The wendigo had jumped on her. 

Sander wanted to bite its head off but the creature moved last minute. 

He had accidentally bitten Noor who was screaming in pain. 

It was a shock for him. 

Biting an innocent was seen as a sin. 

At least in the eyes of a lot of people because the bite could kill you. It was a 50/50 ratio.

A lot of people weren't made to be a werewolf so to protect the humans there were some codes made amongst the werewolves. Rules and laws established decades ago. 

The code didn't really apply anymore because so many werewolf were killed by the hands of humans. 

It was the werewolves now who needed protection but Sander couldn't help but feel guilty. 

The life of the girl would never be the same. 

The artist killed the wendigo but then he started to panic. 

Noor was crying and scared of him. He had just killed a living creature in front of her eyes and his eyes were stilling glowing red. 

She tried to run away but Sander had stopped her. 

It was kind of awkward when he had pushed her against the wall. 

The girl was trembling with fear. 

Sander tried to talk to her but she didn't listen. In the end, he forced her to put his number into her phone. 

It was clear that she was going to survive so the girl needed his help but she didn't call. 

The alpha got nervous when the full moon approached. The girl still hadn't reached out so he sent Zoë and Britt to check on her. 

They had told her everything. Noor came with them back to the house. 

She had been still scared of him. 

Luckily she started to trust him after he helped her through her first full moon. It took a while but now she fully part of the pack. 

Sander felt responsible for her. If he hadn't bit her she wouldn't be hurt. 

But as an alpha, he needed to look at the pictures. 

The artist let out a sign when he takes the phone from Senne. 

It wasn't pretty. 

'Why would they go for her face?' 

Amber was looking over his shoulder. 

'I think they went for the brain.' 

Sander point to a whole in the girl's head. 

'Don't ask me why though.' 

'Collector of the souls?'

The bleach-blond boy shakes his head. 'They would have bitten into the skull and they have claws similar to ours. This has been done by smaller ones.'

'Smaller claws?' Senne takes the phone back. 'Bigger right?' 

'No, if you look on her right eye you can see five small cuts. Almost like it is done with a razor. it looks big because it is bleeding a lot.' 

'Weird.' 

Sander feels sick. If Noor looked al like this when she was healing, what would his human boyfriend look like? 

'It is going to be fine, dude.' Jens slaps his shoulder. 

'Robbe will make it. He is strong.' 

He knew his lover was strong but that wasn't enough in the supernatural world. 

The younger boy always had a disadvantage. He was never going to be stronger or faster the wolves, his eyesight or hearing was not even on his best day close to that from the others. 

Robbe had never said but Sander knew the younger boy hated it. He could see it in the brown eyes when the pack was being attacked. The only thing the druïd could do was watch and take shelter or when he wasn't allowed to go the woods to get his herbs alone. 

The artist hated they he had to be so overprotective y but it was the only way to keep his lover safe. 

It wasn't like Robbe was the weak link in the pack. No, it was the opposite. Without Robbe, they would have never survived. 

The younger boy was their healer and advisor. He knew what to do to survive. 

Robbe's training by his parents had never been finished so the boy was trying to teach himself. There was a lot of pressure on him because the balance in the world was being disturbed. 

The druïd was not eighteen yet so he hadn't had the responsibility yet but his birthday was slowly approaching. 

They had talked about it last week. Robbe felt ready to intervene in the supernatural world and restore balance but Sander had been against it. 

It almost caused a fight between them. 

The artist wanted that his boyfriend took it easy. First, they needed to be stronger, everyone one the pack.

A failed attempt would be catastrophic for them. 

Robbe had tried to argue with that statement. He was the one that needed to restore balance, not the pack. 

It was the first time Sander couldn't control is wolf around Robbe. 

He had demanded for submission to shut the younger boy up. 

The artist still felt guilty about it. 

Robbe was human so submission was not natural to him. It was humiliating but the boy couldn't fight against it. 

Sander was surprised by that. 

Perhaps it was the fact they were mates or that the brown-haired boy was part of his pack. 

They had a long conversation after the incident. 

The older boy explained his point of view. 

Without Robbe, they were already defeated.

For a lot of reasons but mainly two. 

The smaller boy was probably the only druïd left. If he died all the knowledge and power would do too. 

The second reason was selfish but also very true. 

Sander would be nothing without him. A part of him would die and he will never get over the death. 

The alpha wouldn't be able to protect the pack anymore. 

Robbe couldn't argue with that. So they decided that they would things day by day, minute by minute as they always did. 

Keeping each other safe and alive was the only thing that mattered. 

'Family Robbe Ijzermans?'

Sander jumps out of his chair when he sees a lady standing in front of them. She smells anxious. 

That is not a good sign. 

'Euhh, are you family?' 

The nurse takes a small step back. 

'Practically.' 

'Where are his parents?' 

The woman doesn't look him into his yes.

'Dead. What is going on with Robbe?' 

'If you are not a family member-' her voice crumbles when Sander starts to growl. 

'It is not going good with Robbe, but his chance are good.'

Her heartbeat is unsteady. 

'Are you lying to me?' 

Sander is proud that his voice sounds so calm and collective while he is blood is boiling with anger. 

The woman gets pale. 

'I am not lying.' 

Her heartbeat stutters again. 

'I give you one more chance, to tell the truth. If you don't, I will go and find it out for myself.' 

The lady takes another step back. 

'Robbe's situation is critical. There is a chance that you have to say goodbye tonight.' 

It is a good thing that his betas are quick otherwise the woman would have been hurt badly.

'Let's go, Sander.' Senne pulls him away from the waiting room. 

'We are going to find him ourselves.' 

His boyfriend scent is strong despite all the chemicals so it is not difficult to find him. 

'Jens and Zoë you two stay outside to guard the door, Amber go get the car. Wait in front of the first aid entrance.' 

Sander throws his keys towards the blond girl. 

'Senne you come with me.' 

'What is the plan?' 

'I don't know. First, we need him to get out of here and then we will see.' 

'Sander, wait.' But the alpha is already sprinting through the hall. 

Someone pulls him back. 'We need a fucking plan, Sander. We can't just get him out then he is going to die for sure.' 

The artist howls but Senne ignores it

'You have only one option.' 

'Which is?'

'You have to bite him.'

First Sander believes he is joking but then he realises that the other boy is serious. 

'That is not an option.' 

The bleached-blond boy walks past the beta. 

'Why not?' 

Sander ignores him and takes a deep inhale.

His boyfriend is on this floor somewhere but they have just narcotics on him so he can't say where for sure

'I think that one.'

Senne points toward a door next to the elevator. 

Sander closes his eyes and listens. He recognises the heartbeat of his lover out of a thousand persons. The rhyme of the heart is weak but at least it is still beating. 

'Yes, he is there.'

The fucking door is locked. Well, that is not going to stop him. He gets read to break down the door but Senne stops him again. 

'It will draw attention if you force it.' 

The other boy clips out his claws and picks the lock. 

Sander wasn't ready for seeing his boyfriend like this. 

'Do you smell anything weird in his blood?' 

The alpha shakes his head, his eyes still fixed on the boy in the bed. 

'Too many chemicals.' 

'His heartbeat is weak but at least he still has one.'

' _ I know, Senne' _ snaps the other boy. 

Sander reaches out to hold his lover's hand. He concentrates on taking the pain away. 

It feels like he getting shocked. 

_ 'Fucking hell.'  _

'What?' 

'I can't take his pain.' 

Senne pushes him softly aside. 'Let me try.' 

The other boy gets also shocked. 

It stays quiet for a while. 

'You know what that means, right?' 

Sander closes his eyes. Yes, he knows what that means. Robbe can't be helped anymore. He is dying.

'Sander, you have to bite him.' 

The other boy shakes his head. 'He is not made for it.' 

'Just try it!' 

'It will kill him.'

'He is going to die anyway. This is our only chance.' 

Sander howls and slams the wall. 

This can't be fucking happening. 

'Take control' Senne grabs him by his shoulders. 

'Take control, Sander. The boy shakes him. 

_ 'Sander' _ two neon blue eyes flash towards him. 

'He is going to hate me.' 

'You have no choice and he will know that. Do it now.'

Sander knows he has no other option. He takes a deep breath to get himself together. 

He bows over his boyfriend taking in his human scent. This is wrong. Robbe doesn't want to be a werewolf. They have talked about it before. 

The artist is in doubt. 

'I can't do it.' 

'Remember Sander, the bite is a gift. 

The bite is a gift. 

That is what his mother used to say. It was something special in her eyes. 

Robbe's heartbeat stutters. 

Sander rubs over his face. Life with an angry Robbe or life without Robbe?' 

It is not even a question. 

'I am so sorry, baby.' 

Sander places a kiss on his boyfriend's head before he takes hold of the younger boy's wrist. 

Always bite the wrist. A bite in the neck it too close to the heart. 

He takes a deep breath before he sinks his fangs into the flesh of his lover. 

Suddenly there is a lot of noise in the room. Machines start to bleep and alarms start ringing. 

Sander can hear doctors coming their way. 

'Fuck, Jens and Zoë can you hear us?' 

'Yes, do you need help?' 

'Yeah, we need to get Robb out of here now.'

Sander wipes the blood of his mouth and stares at his boyfriend who has opened his eyes. 

He looks scared and confused at his wrist. 

'It is all going to be fine, cutie. I promise you.' 

The older boy strokes the brown curls. 

'Sander pull those needles out of him. We need to go.'

Sander removes the pins out of his lover's skin. 

The boy starts to squirm in the older boy's arms. 

His eyes are closed again and a tear is rolling down his cheek. 

'I am so sorry.' He presses another kiss on the forehead of the younger boy. 

'Sander, can you carry him? I will distract everyone. Wait for the signal' 

The older boy has a hard time holding his boyfriend. The boy keeps squirming and shaking. 

_ Please let it work.  _

'Sander.' 

Robbe opens his eyes again and stares at him. 

'I am here.' 

Suddenly the boy stops moving and his eyes roll back inside his head. 

'No Robbe, you have to hold on. Come on, baby.' 

Sander softly pats his face. 

'Everything is clear. We have to move now. I am at the elevator.' 

The older boy grabs his boyfriend and carries him out of the room. 

He tries not to look at the head of the smaller boy that is falling lifeless aside. 

'We go to the first floor and jump out of the window. Zoë and Jens have cleared the floor. Amber is waiting for us. You will get in the car with her. I will get my own car and we will drive to Milan. Maybe he can do something.' 

'Good, I will see you there.' 

It takes him no effort to jump out of the window with his lover in his arms. 

Amber is shocked when he throws the car door open. 'Did you bit him?' 

Sander ignores her. 

The heartbeat of his boyfriend is changing. 

This is the moment of truth. 

It stops for a second.

Sander can feel his heartbreaking until the heart starts to beat again.

The alpha holds his breath. _P_ _ lease.  _

Suddenly the boy in arms stiffens. 

He jerks up and let out a growl. 

Hair appears on his cheek and fangs grow in his mouth. 

Sander can feel a claw burying inside his arm. 

The head of the younger boy turns. 

Sander still holds his breath. 

Robbe slowly opens his eyes and the older boy stares at him

Two glowing golden eyes stare back. 


	2. Don't tame your demons, keep them on a leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upload a post on Tumblr to explain somethings  
> Link: https://jxoxsxsxi.tumblr.com/post/619526214689882112/so-yesteday-i-have-stared-a-fic-inspired-by-teen  
> (My Tumblr is jxoxsxsxi if the link doesn't work)
> 
> If you still have any question you can always ask me.   
> I will keep making posts like this when I use teen wolf mythology.

Something had changed. Something had changed drastically. 

Robbe just couldn't figure out what it was. 

He tried to find his way back to his consciousness, but something stopped him. 

His body was fighting something off. It felt like he was losing. 

'Oh my god, Sander, what have you done?'

Robbe recognized that voice. 

It was from Milan.

'I had no choice' the deep voice of his boyfriend echoes troughs his head. 

Sander sounds as if he is in pain. 

Suddenly the brown-haired boy feels the urge to do something. He needs to let him know that is going to be okay but he couldn't. 

'Is he going to make it? Why is he moving like that?' 

Robbe feels that someone gently lays him down on a table. 

Two cold hands start to examining his body. 

'He is a born druïd. His body is fighting it.' 

'He was awake in the car when we came here. What has changed?' 

Sander's voice sounds so concerned that Robbe feels the need to howl. 

'I don't know. Why have you done it?' 

'He was dying. This was the only way.' 

Robbe can hear a car door and footsteps. 

One, two, three persons entire the room. He can hear their hearts beating. 

The brown-haired boy feels nervous. Why can he hear that?

He fails to connect the dots. Everything is going to fast. He is losing his grip on reality. 

Suddenly his wrist starts to burn. His brown eyes fly open and he lets out a growl. 

What is going on? 

Everything is so sharp and clear that the boy gets confused. He sees too much to process it. 

It is the fear and confusion that brings the rage. 

His instincts tell him to protect himself. 

Somebody pins him down. 

Robbe's entire body tenses up. 

Red. Everything went red. His vision blurred as a flame curled in the pit of her stomach. 

His brain turned ice cold and slunk into the shadows as his instincts took complete control. 

The flames in his stomach rose up to her chest and crawling through his veins, it took over the rest of his body. His fingers curled into fists, he felt his nails digging into his flesh, piercing in the skin of his palm but he didn't mind it. A wave of fury went through his entire body while his blood rose to his cheeks. 

Robbe pushed the person who was holding him off him. 

A sound of shattering glass made him shrink. It was too loud. 

The boy took a deep breath. 

He received too many incentives. He smelled fear, blood, confusion, narcotics, other animals. 

It made him growl again. 

What was going on? 

Robbe felt overwhelmed. The light flickering in his eyes, the cold metal of the table, all the people around him. 

He couldn't focus on anything. 

Burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping him off like ferocious waves. 

He lashed out again. 

A girl made a high pitch noise of surprise before she started to growl towards him. 

His entire body stiffened prepare to battle her. 

_ Bring it on.  _

'Amber wait.' 

Another growling voice. A man this time. 

Robbe tried to lash out again but somebody wrapped a hand around his arm

The boy groaned with frustration and pushed his claw into the skin of the other person. 

Another angry growl. 

It was like something snapped. He didn't feel human anymore. 

What he felt was twisted and distorted but it was something strong. He felt a desire; a desire to attack, to hate,  _ to bite. _

It burned so bad like fire lacing his veins and creeping up over his spin. 

A shiver went through the boy. 

He jumped off the table to fight the first thing he would come across. 

The girl was stronger than she looked. 

She knew what she was doing. She performed some tasty tricks. 

He felt a scratch on his stomach. 

He growled loudly at her and pushed his claws into her face. The girls screamed in pain. 

A feeling of satisfaction went through his body.  _ Good.  _

Suddenly he was lifted by the arm and smashed against the wall. 

It didn't hurt him but it made him even angrier. 

A boy was standing in front of him. Glowing blue eyes. 

Blue eyes, his instinct went wild for some reason. 

_ Finish him now. _

Robbe crawled back up but the boy beat him down again. 

Another wave of fury. He stands up ready to attack. His eyes focus on the other boy who is already lifting his arm to lash out. Robbe growls, this time he going to get him. 

'No, stop don't hurt him!'

The panicked voice makes him turn his head. 

It's as if space and time become the finest point imaginable as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It's as if the universe ends and begins again. Like a reboot. 

Robbe feels like he could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to that person standing across him.

The feeling is so strange, it stretches throughout his whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes him feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth, it’s just absolute. 

It feels like he is in danger, yet he feels safer than ever before. It feels as though someone is given him peace. 

It feels as though his heart is dancing around in chest. It feels as if he is on top of the world but there is no oxygen in his lungs

The boy standing in front of him is like an anchor. Stability in this world filled with chaos. 

Robbe fall to his knees. 

_ What is happening?  _

He stares at his nails or rather said claws. This isn't happening. This is not possible. 

A big hand takes hold of his own hand. 

'It is okay, angel. You don't have to be afraid.'

He stares into the green eyes of his boyfriend. 

'I know this is confusing but you have to listen to me.' 

Although the voice is calm there is an underlying tone of dominance that Robe can't ignore. 

It makes him mad again. His breathing starts to get heavier. 

'Robbe, you need to calm down. Put away the claws.' 

Robbe. 

When the younger boy hears his name he finally calms down a little. The rampant fire slowly goes out

He blinks a few time and shakes head, trying to understand what is going on. 

Why were they all at Milan's? 

A hand starts to brush his curls out of his face. 'That is it, want to get up?' 

Robbe nods moderately, trusting his boyfriend who is lifting him off the ground

The brown-haired boy is still trying to process what is going on. Why did he lash out like that? Why did he have claws? 

He didn't want to know the answer. 

'Robbe, please listen to me.'

He shakes his head. This can't be real. Why on earth would Sander bite him? 

'Guys leave us, please.'

There is some growling protest. 

Robbe is immediately back on edge.

'I can handle him' Sander hushes while he rubs his boyfriend back. 

The brown-haired boy closes his eyes when the other people leave. Finally, he feels less overwhelmed. 

'Why don't you sit down?' 

The taller boy places him back on the metal table and goes stand in between the legs of the druïd so they can look into each other's eyes. 

Robbe let's head fall against the shoulder of his lover, taking in the scent.

He consisted of a scent that represented freshly cut timber, like the damp forest after a rainy day. The boy in front of him smelt heavenly, like fresh-scented pine and the salty tang of the ocean. His aroma was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of it.

Robbe wasn't dumb. He knew what all this meant. He just didn't want to believe it. 

'Why?'

Sander is still rubbing his back. 

'I didn't have a choice.' His voice sounds calm but the brown-haired boy can hear the heart of his lover race. 

'We have talked about this.' 

'I know, I just-' 

'You just what?' 

Suddenly a big hand lifts his chin. 

'Robbe, I know you don't want this, but we can't turn it back now. We have to deal with it.' 

The younger boy feels anger in his stomach building up again. 'You own me an explanation.'

Two big green eyes stare at him. Two eyes Robbe got lots in on multiple occasions. 

Sander bites his lip. 'I don't have one. You were dying and I couldn't let that happen.' 

'Why was I dying?' 

The boy in front of him sighs. 

'I was hoping you would be able to tell me.'

More confusion. 

He can feel his claws appear again. 

'Sander, don't play games with me right now.' 

The older boy pulls back. 'You think I am playing games with you right now?' 

'Something is off.' 

Robbe feels anxious. He doesn't like being aware of everything that is happening. He can't contrate on all the things. 

'I know this weird for you but so is it for me. Not even two hours ago you were dying. I have made a lot of important decisions over the last hour. Decisions that are going to change everything.' 

'It wasn't your right, Sander.' 

Robbe is mad at his lover but can't figure out why. He understands why his boyfriend had to do it but his ego is hurt. It felt like Sander had ignored his wishes. 

'I know, angel.' 

The younger boy pushes the other boy away. 

'Fuck off.' 

Robbe is surprised that his lover staggers and to take a few steps to restore his balance. 

A muffed growl sounds from outside. 

'Robbe, you have every right to be mad but you need me now. This is not the time to fight about it.' 

The words of the alpha are counterproductive. 

'This is the perfect time to fight about it' Robbe exposes his teeth. 

Sander looks at him in horror before he tries to get a straight face again. 

'I know how you feel.' 

Robbe lets out a howl. 'You don't have fucking clue. You were born like this!' 

The younger feels hysterical. It is all way too much. The aroma of his boyfriend, the fire inside him, his mind that his screaming and his instinct are overstimulated. 

He feels like crying. 

Sander tries to grab the hands of his lover, but Robbe pulls them back. 

'Leave me alone.'

'You know I can't.' 

The older boy sounds like he is in pain. 

Robbe hates himself for liking it. 

'Get out.' 

'I can't, not when you like this.' 

The voice is determined even though it is slightly shaking. 

The brown-haired boy takes a deep breath. 

'Sander, I need to be alone now. I promise we will talk later.' 

He can feel the hands of boyfriend wrap around his wrists. 'I want to help you. Let me help you.' 

The tone is different. It is more eager, more demanding. 

Robbe shakes his head. 'You are part of the problem right now. I am sorry.' 

Sander gets pale and starts to breath heavier. The smell of guilt feels the room. 

Both boys aren't sure whose guilt it is. 

'You don't have to apologize.'

The older boy sounds numb. 'I will be in my car.' 

Robbe hides his face in his hands waiting for his boyfriend to leave. 

Hoping that he is finally alone. 

He can feel the eyes of his lover staring at him. 

'Robbe,-' 

'No, not now. Please not now.'

Sander's heavy footsteps are echoing through the hall. 

'You okay buddy?' 

Robbe hears the voice of Senne muted. 

'He hates me.' 

'No, he doesn't. He just needs time. A soft girl's voice replies. He knows that it is Zoë. 

'I should have never done it.' 

Someone answers but the younger boy puts his hands over his ears. 

He doesn't want to hear how is boyfriend is feeling miserable. 

It makes himself feel miserable and that is the last thing he needs. 

Robbe let out a soft cry. 

He never wanted to be a werewolf. He was not made for it but there was no turning back now. 

The boy knew he had to accept it. 

But there was that fear. The fear of letting everybody down. 

Being a werewolf would be amazing for some people the control, the strength, the supernatural senses, but not for Robbe. He had a different purpose in life. 

His purpose was to maintain the balance in the supernatural world. How could he do that when he was part of it? When he was timebomb himself?

How could he do his job now?

It feels like he has a failed. 

There is no chance anymore. 

His parents would be so disappointed in him. Robbe pulls his hair as hard until tears filled his eyes. 

Robbe had always been a giver, warm and loving. Even as a child he never cried, seeking to make others happy. Often people sought him in times of trouble and he gave all he had. 

It was his nature. He needed to help people. 

The nature of a werewolf was different and the boy was scared. He was so scared that he would lose himself. 

He didn't want to change. 

Robbe could already feel his new personality clashing with his old. 

It was going to be a rough battle. 

Sander and he had talked about him being a werewolf a lot. For safety reasons. 

The brown-haired boy never wanted it. 

He wasn't really mad at his boyfriend, more annoyed. Now that he has calmed down a bit he starts to think rationally. 

Sander had done what he needed to do. Robbe could not hold that against him. 

Still, there was that lingering feeling of pain in his chest. 

It was an ego thing. 

Robbe didn't like that he had no say in it. It was childish but he was used to the fact that he and his boyfriend would always discuss everything. 

It rubbed his ego the wrong way that Sander had made such an important decision on his own even though the other boy had no choice. 

But there something else as well. 

Robbe knew what mates were. He knew how important it was for a werewolf. He had read about it. 

It was something else to experience it. 

To experience the need for the older boy. 

Robbe loved Sander. 

He loved the boy with his entire heart, butterflies and everything but this feeling was something else. 

It was like a hunger. 

The brown-haired boy felt desperate for the love of the alpha. It was a scary and intense feeling. 

Robbe couldn't focus when Sander was standing in front of him. 

All he wanted was to get claimed by his boyfriend. He had never felt anything like it. 

Robbe sigh and falls back on the table. 

He wishes Sander was here but at the same time he wants the older boy to stay away as far as possible. 

His two ego's clashing. 

He rubs his face. What was he going to do?

It all was just too much to handle. 

Robbe pricks up his ears when he hears heavy footsteps in the hallway.  Even with his human's ears, he would have been able to hear it. 

The brown-haired boy doesn't recognise the smell or steps. 

His heart starts to beat faster. 

Something is not right. 

He slides silently off the table trying to find a hiding spot in Milan's operation room. 

There isn't one so he stands behind the still closed door. He quickly locks it. 

The footsteps get closer and it seems like they walk past the door until they stop. 

Robbe holds his breath. 

Someone grabs the door handle and pushes it down.

'Found something?' 

A girl's voice startled him. 

'Why would this door be locked from the inside?' 

The heavy voice gives him goosebumps all over his body. 

Normally, Robbe would be terrified. He never was able to defend himself but now he was. 

So at least there was one benefit to this whole situation. 

The brown-haired boy prepares himself when someone kicks the door. He is ready until he smells something. 

Fuck. 

The man and the woman had wolfsbane. 

Wolfsbane was a poisonous plant long used to kill predator animals in the supernatural world. 

It was one of the few things that would kill a werewolf within a second. 

Robbe was familiar with wolfsbane. It was one of the first things he had learned during the lessons from his parents. 

Wolfsbane was powerful and an excellent weapon against werewolves.

He was trapped. 

It didn't matter that Sander had bitten him because he was going to die now anyway. 

Fuck, why had he been so harsh against his boyfriend? 

The door gets kicked again. 

'Let me try' the woman gets closer. 

Robbe starts to panic.

There is no way out of this room except the small window that is completely sealed off. 

He searches for his phone but his pockets are empty. 

He curses underneath his breath when he hears the woman picking the lock.  Suddenly the is a loud bang and the two people start to scream. 

'I knew they were here, let's go!' The man runs away.

Robbe still doesn't dare to breathe. 

The woman is still standing in front of the door. 

'I know you are in there. Why don't you come and play? Are you scared?' 

His instincts are going wild at the provocation but Robbe squeezes his eyes together. 

_ Don't give in.  _

'Don't you want revenge for what we did?' 

He sinks his claws into his palms. 

'Mandy, what are you doing? We have found one!' 

The woman sighs. 'Guess you are lucky this time.' 

The sound of her clicking heels faints slowly. 

Robbe finally dares to breathe again. 

_ 'We have found one.' _

Panic starts to rush through his veins. 

Who did they found? 

His heart starts to beat faster when he thinks about Sander. 

Robbe needs to know Sander is okay, so he slams the door open. He can't control his instincts anymore.  The thought of his boyfriend being hurt drive him crazy. 

He runs through the hallway of Milan's animal clinic. 

_ Where is Sander? _

He tries to think about his lover had ever told him about using his senses. 

The older boy was able to find Robbe everywhere, no matter the circumstances.

The younger boy starts to curse. 

Where did he start? 

He heard, smelled, and felt so many things at the same time. 

The boy can't think rational any more. 

His mind is going crazy. 

_ Where is Sander? _

He needs to find his boyfriend right now. His emotions are taking over and he just starts to run. 

He can taste blood in the mouth when he bites his lip with his fangs. 

'I knew you were a young one.' 

Robbe turns around and stares right in the face of a girl probably slightly older than him. 

She points a gun towards him. 

The brown-haired boy does the first thing that comes to his mind. He slaps the girl with everything he has. He feels guilty for a second when she drops to the floor. He didn't realise that he was stronger now. 

Robbe shakes his head. He needs to focus on important things now, like getting out of here. 

He runs towards the exit. People are screaming outside.

_ Please let Sander be okay.  _

As soon as he runs through the door someone grabs him and pulls him behind a tree. 

Robbe tries to wriggle himself free until he recognises the salty ocean smell, Sander. 

The brown-haired boy lifts his head so that he can look at his boyfriend who puts a finger to his mouth. 

Sander holds him tight against his chest. 

'Well well, look what we have here.'

Robbe starts to breathe louder when he sees a trapped wolf hanging upside down on a tree surround by people

He doesn't recognise the person hanging. 

'Where is your pack?'

A tall broad man is standing in front of the wolf who growls. 

'Are you part of the Driessen pack?' 

The wolf let out a scream when he is being stabbed with a knife. 

'It has wolfsbane on it, so you better start to talk.'

'I am looking for them' the wolf murmurs so low Robbe almost can't hear him. 

'Do you know where they are?' 

The wolf shakes his head.

'Have you ever met any of them?'

The wolf shakes his head again. 

'That is a pity. From which pack are you?' 

The wolf stays silent. 

He gets hit with something electric. 

'No pack, I am looking for one.' 

The groups of people snorts. 

'Who wants the honour?' 

'I do' the girl that Robbe saw in the hallway steps forward. 

The group of people snorts again. 

'Mandy, you are not strong enough.'

Robbe can smell her anger. 'Let me show you how strong I can be.'

She opens a bag and gets a sword that is almost as big as herself. 

'Please don't do it. I have never harmed anyone in my life. Let me be.'

The group of people starts to laugh now. 

'You have no use to us.' 

The wolf starts to howl. 

Robbe's instinct goes wild again. He needs to help his counterpart.

Sander wraps his arms even tighter around the waist of his boyfriend. 

The younger boy tries to wriggle himself free but he is stuck. 

He sends his lover an angry look, the older boy just shakes his head. 

Robbe wants to close his eyes but he can't. 

The girl named Mandy lifts the sword and cuts the wolf in half. 

The brown-haired boy's mouth falls open. 

He stops fighting his boyfriend who is stroking his arm. 

The group of people takes their time to leave. 

'There was another one.' The girl holds on the sword. 

'Sure there was.' 

'I am serious. He was young, small and had brown hair.' 

Sander lets out an almost soundless hitch.

The men ignore the girl. 

'Do we take the body?' 

The tall man shakes his head. 'It is a good introduction.' There is some laughter.

When they have finally left Sander still doesn't let Robbe go. 

'We have to wait to be sure.'

Robbe can feel the lips of his boyfriend move against his ear. He shivers. 

He doesn't know for how long they stand there. Not moving, not making any sounds. 

Robbe can't stop staring at the body cut in half. 

Sander only starts moving when the sun rises. 

The older boy lets out a deep sigh. 

'What a fucking horrible night.' 

Robbe turns around so that he can bury his head in the crease of his boyfriend's shoulder. 

The alpha holds him tight. 

'How have they find us again?'

Sander shakes his head. 'I don't know. Maybe it is just dumb luck.' 

'Is everyone okay?' 

'Yes, we were the only one here. The rest went home. I have already texted them.' 

'Fuck, Sander'

Robbe rubs his head against the taller boy's shoulder. 

'I was fucking worried about you.' 

A soft hand strokes his curls. 

'I know baby, I felt the same.' 

'What are we going to do with his body?'

Sander is hesitating. 

'I will come back later with Senne. We will bury him.' 

'Why not now?' 

'Because we need to talk first. Come, we are going home.'

'We can't just leave him here.' 

'I know but we have no other options.'

'They will know that we are here if we bury him' Robbe realises. 

The older boy lets out a sigh. 'Fuck this fucking mess again.'

'Let's go home. We will deal with it later.'

Sander nods 'We will figure it out together.' 

Robbe doesn't feel like talking to anyone but the entire pack is waiting for them. 

Tense faces are staring at him when he walks through the door. 

Suddenly Robbe remembers that he lashed out towards them. A blush creeps on his cheeks. 

'We are fine. They killed a stranger that was looking for us. We will talk about it tomorrow.' 

No speaks back to Sander, but there are some rebellious faces. 

Robbe follows his boyfriend towards their bedroom. 

Suddenly he feels tired. 

Too many things happened this night. 

'Do you want to talk now or after we have slept?' 

The older boy gets rid of his shoes. 

'First sleeping.' 

Robbe lies down on his side facing away from his lover who sighs. 

'I am sorry, okay?' 

The smaller boy bites his lip. Why is he so desperate for his boyfriend's touch? 

He grabs the blanket to snuggle, ignoring his instincts.

'Goodnight angel.' 

Robbe squeezes his eyes and swallows. 

He tries to fight the urge but he simply said not strong enough. 

The brown-haired boy sighs before he searches for his lover's arms. 

Sander crawls towards him and wraps his arm around the other boy's body. 

Finally, Robbe feels somewhat at peace again. 

A soft kiss is pressed against his cheek. 

'I love you.' 

Robbe digs his fingernails into his palms but how can he not say it back? 

'I love you too.' 

The older boy sighs relieved. 

* * *

It takes a while to figure out why he feels so miserable when he wakes up. 

First, he thought it was because Sander wasn't in the bed with him, then he realised. 

He was supposed to be mad at his boyfriend. 

It wasn't a fucking bad dream. 

He was a werewolf. 

Robbe let his head fall back on to the pillow. 

The strong scent of his lover doesn't make it easier to think. 

Why did everything have to be so difficult? 

'Fresh croissant!' 

Sander walks through the door and throws a paper bag towards him. 

Robbe can catch it with no problem. 

The older boy smiles. 'Look at you with your superhuman reflexes.'

The brown-haired boy gives him a deadly stare. The smile disappears from his boyfriend's face. 

Sander sits down on the edge of the bed. 

'What is the problem? You can tell it to your wonderful boyfriend.' 

'This is not some sort of joke, you know?'

The alpha sighs 'Of course I fucking now. I feel horrible.' 

'Well, you should.'

Robbe knows he is acting like a bitch right now. 

'What do you want me to say?'

'Explain it to me! I don't have a fucking clue about what happened. The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to you and then I woke up as a werewolf.' 

'You and Noor had been attacked by something. Noor also doesn't remember anything so we don't know what. We had brought you to the hospital but they couldn't help you. You were dying. I had to choose fast and decided that this was the only option.' 

'But Sander, we made a deal. You would never bite me even if I was dying!' 

Robbe tries to calm his breathing. 

It is ridiculous how quickly he gets emotional. 

'I never thought it would happen so soon! I panicked, okay? You are the only hope I have left.' 

Sander rubs his face before he tries to lift his boyfriend on his lap

Robbe turns away. 

'Robbe, you have every right to mad at me, but don't shut me out. It will destroy both of us.'

The younger boy hides his face in his hands and sighs. 

'I know, I am sorry.' 

The younger boy can feel his lover crawling towards him. 

'Please move your hands.' 

Robbe shakes his head. 

Sander starts to tickle him lightly. 

The smaller boy can't help but giggle. 

'Sander, don't do that. It is not fair.' 

The older boy licks his lip. 'Well, you are a werewolf too now so we are well-matched now. This is your chance.' 

Robbe sighs. 'I suppose so.' 

'I am truly sorry, Robbe. I know I was being selfish but-' 

The younger boy cuts him both by pressing their lips together. 

It feels different but in a good way. 

Robbe can feel his body asking for more. 

Sander pulls slightly back and starts to kiss the smaller boy's neck. 

It feels so fucking good. 

His boyfriend marking with soft bitemarks and his scent. 

Robbe feels like he is getting claimed. His mouth falls open and he lets out a barely human sound when Sander kisses a spot above his heart. 

This makes the older boy lift his head and opens his mouth to say something but a loud knock on the door interrupts him. 

'We need to talk. Can you two come downstairs now?' 

Senne is standing in front of the door. 

Robbe wines when his boyfriend gets out of the bed. 

Sander gives him a wink and holds his hand out that the smaller boy takes them. 

'I am really sorry, Robbe.' 

The other boy shakes his head. 'I am not mad at you. It is just a lot of emotions. I can't deal with it.' 

Sander gently lifts the brown-haired boy head. 

'We will do it together, as always.' 

Robbe gives him a soft smile. 'As always.'

He stands on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. 

'Guys, stop kissing each other. We have problems to deal with!' 

Noor sounds actually mad. 

Sander rolls his eyes. 'We are already coming.'

One last soft kiss is pressed against his lips before they walk downstairs together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope everyone was has a lovely weekend!  
> xxx


	3. You are not a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mantra: a word or sound repeated to aid concentration in meditation or in chaotic situations

'Are you nervous?' 

The boy in front of him shakes his head but his heartbeat stutters. 

'You don't have to lie to me. We are going to get through this. I am going to help you.'

Sander presses a kiss against his forehead.

The younger boy wraps his small but strong arms around his boyfriend. 

A smile appears on the artist his face. 

Robbe had always been a bit clingy bit since he had been bitten it was the next level. 

Whenever the smaller boy had the opportunity to touch his lover he always would. 

Brushing their hands together, stroking the bleached hair, intertwine their fingers, kissing him. 

It was fucking amazing. The wolf inside him at never been more pleased. 

Sander knew that Robbe's body was still getting used to everything. The younger boy had a lot of outburst or tantrums. 

Tonight was his first full moon and Sander couldn't deny that he was extremely nervous. 

It had been difficult for him to see his boy struggle so much with self-control.

Robbe used to be a perfect example of self-discipline. 

It was hard for Sander to train his boyfriend as a beta. He couldn't do his usual training. 

He didn't want to hurt the younger boy but Robbe needed to learn self-control. 

The alpha had already tried the mantras when his lover started to lash out

It didn't really work. 

Let's just say Britt and Robbe finally released some tension between them. 

'Alpha, beta, omega.' 

The boy next to him is whispering with closed eyes. 

'Can you feel it already?' 

Robbe nods without opening his eyes. 

'Alpha, beta, omega.' 

The soft voice starts to tremble. 

'Try it again, baby.'

'Alpha, beta, omega.'

Robbe's eyes fly open and Sander stares into the glowing yellow pupils. 

'Remember what it means.' 

The older boy stays calm. He knows what the do. 

'Can you tell me again, please?'

His boyfriend is panting, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

'Try to imagine triskelion. Do you see it for you?'

The brown-haired boy nods. 

'Tell me what it looks like.' 

Robbe is growling, his fangs are visible. 

Sander can smell blood coming from his boyfriend's palms. 

'Tell me, Robbe, what it looks like.'

The younger boy shakes his head. 

'I can't do this.' 

Sander takes his hands and places a kiss on both of them. 

'We are going to get through this.' 

Robbe throws his head back. 

'It is not even dark outside and I am already losing it.' 

'That is normal, baby.' 

The younger boy shakes his head and tugs his hair. 'I can't do this.'

Sander closes his eyes. 

He knew this was going to be painful, but it was already ten times worse than expected. 

Seeing his mate like this, desperate and in pain. It drives his alpha instincts nuts. But now is not the time for that. 

Sander had to be in total control tonight to help his lover. 

'Alpha, beta, omega means that your life is not captured. You can choose your own path. Alpha can become omegas, beta can become alphas and omega can become betas. You can always rise up to one or fall down. It is your own choices that define who you are. So say with me once again. Alpha, beta, omega. I want you to focus on the words. Try to understand what they mean and why they are connected.' 

'Alpha, beta, omega.'

'Again and slower.' 

'Alpha, beta, omega.'

'Slower.'

'Alpha' the boy takes a deep breath. 'Beta' his eyes are back to brown. 

'Omega' the boy let out a deep sigh 

'Well, done.'

Sander kisses him. 

A weak smile appears on the face of the younger boy. 

'I am not sure if that is going to work tonight.'

'That is why I brought these.' 

Sander points to his backpack. 

Robbe growls softly. 'Is that what I think that it is?'

The older boy traces the upper lip of his boyfriend. 'I don't know what you are thinking, baby.'

A blush creeps on the face of the smaller boy and Sander smirks. 

'Do we really need that?' 

'For the first time, we do. We don't know how you are going to react.'

'We? It is just us two right?' 

Sander shakes his head. 'No, some others come as soon as the moon appears at the fullest.'

He can smell the mood change of his boyfriend. Suddenly the younger boy feels embarrassed and anxious. 

'What is wrong?' 

Robbe let his head fall. 'I don't want them to see me like that.' 

'Like what?'

'You know what I mean.' 

'I do but you need to talk about it.' 

'I don't want them to see me as the monster I become.'

Sander can feel his heartbreak a little. 

'I don't want to be a monster. I don't want any of this.' 

The boy starts to breathe heavier again. 

The artist takes the head of his boyfriend between his hands. 

Robbe lowers his eyes. 

'Look at me, angel.' 

Two brown eyes stare at him. 

'You are not a monster. You are a werewolf just like me.' 

'I am nothing like you. I can't control myself.'

'Yet.'

The younger boy gives him a confused look.

'What?'

'You are nothing like me yet, you can't control yourself yet. Do you think I born being able to control myself? No, I also had to learn. It took me years of tears, sweat and blood. If I can do it, you can do it for sure.' 

Robbe starts to blush again and his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Sander starts to stroke the curls. 

'I promise you that it is going to be fine. I will be with you the whole time.'

'What is it the plan for tonight?' 

'I am going to teach you another mantra in cause this one won't work then I am going to chain you up. The pack will come for back up. You never know what is going to happen. Maybe we can release you from the chains but it all depends on how you are holding up. Is that okay?' 

'Did you do that with Noor as well?' 

Sander nods. 'I remember the lonely nights.'

Robbe gives him a wink. 

'We never have to do that again' whispers the older boy while he traces the skin of his lover.

'Why did Noor have to do it twice a month do? Was it like a super moon or something? Or we also stronger during another part of the cycle?' 

Sander chuckles. 'Only girls have the curse and blessing to be two times a month as strong as the full moon.'

Robbe gives him a confused look. 'Huh? Why is that?' 

'The cycle of mother nature.' 

'I don't follow you?' 

'Their periods.' 

The is almost funny how fast the face of the younger boy falls. 

'Oh, oh! The boy gets a frown on his forehead. 'Well, that explains a lot.' 

'I wouldn't say that to them. They might rip your head off.'

It was slowly getting dark outside. Sander could see the sunset. 

'Let's go to the bunker.' 

'I have never been there you know. You always forbid me.' 

'For your own safety, cutie. It is better if you don't go there if you have no business there.'

Sander opens a big heavy door of the bunker. 

Robbe gets pale. 

The bunker is a scary place. The scratch marks on the floor dried blood against the wall, an iron railing with bite marks. 

it gets lighted by a small window and some flickering led lights. 

The younger boy swallows audibly. 

'You okay?' 

'Just a moment of realisation.' 

'Don't be afraid, baby. I am here to help you.' 

Robbe nods slowly. 

'You trust me, right?' 

'blindly.' 

Sander opens his bag. 'Let's get over this then.' 

He picks up some handcuffs and chains. 

The younger boy bites his lip. 'This is really necessary right?'

The artist hesitates. His brain is screaming at him, of course, this is necessary but his heart wants to please his mate. 

'I am sorry.' 

Suddenly Robbe starts to giggle. 

'What is funny?'

'Poor Noor.' 

Sander rolls his eyes. It was horrible when he needed to chain up the girl. He felt like some sort of villain. It was clear that the younger girl didn't trust him. He had asked if the three girls could stay with her first. Thinking that would bring her little more comfort. 

'Come here.'

Robbe walks slowly towards him and takes place on the ground. 

'Behind your back or above your head?' 

The younger boy shakes his head. 'Don't care, just get over it.' 

Sander nods while he makes sure his boyfriend is chained to the railing.

'Too tight?'

'No' the voice of his lover is barely a whisper. 

The boy starts to breath heavier. 

Sander nods before he smells it. 

The scent of his lover starts to get stronger. 

The older boy bites his lips when he looks at the bulge in the pants of his boyfriend. 

Robbe let his head fall in embarrassment. 

'I am sorry.'

Sander starts to brush the curls. 'Don't apologize for something like that. It is no problem. We can explore the fun way of these things another time.' 

He pushes a kiss on the head of the smaller boy who still doesn't look at him.

'It is just that everything feels so much more intense.' 

'I know, baby. I feel it too.'

Sander continues to caress the scalp of his boyfriend while they sit in silence, waiting for it all to kick off.

'Can I ask you a question?' 

'You can ask me anything, angel.' 

Robbe bites his lip. 'The full moon does also something to you know what I mean?'

'Sex desire?'

The younger boy nods. 'I remember that you never wanted to have sex with me during the full moon at the beginning of our relationship.' 

'I was scared I would lose control. You can easily lose yourself in sex.'

'But the past few months you wanted it anyway?' 

Sander smiles at his boyfriend. 

'You are very observant aren't you?' 

The boy gives him a shy grin. 

'Yeah, control is easier for me now. I enjoy being with you during a full moon. I need you more than usual. Especially on the physical part.'

'Does it also work for me that way?'

The older boy nods. 'For every werewolf, I think. Sex is a great way to release some tension. If you do it the right way anyway.'

'Why aren't we doing anything now then?' 

Sander kisses the forehead of his boyfriend. 'Sex is not a way to learn control.'

'But you said-'

'Sex is a way to get rid off overflowing emotions. It won't help you control the wolf inside you.' 

Robbe groans with frustration. 

'Why does it feel like I am dying when you are not touching me?' 

'Hormones, you are still a teenager. The moon makes everything more intense so also the desire for your mate.'

'Do you feel the same?' 

Sander nods. 'Absolutely.'

'I don't notice anything.'

'Years of practice, baby.'

'Hmm,' Robbe stares at him.

'I still need to learn you the other mantra. Can you do it now?'

The other boy sighs. 'I think so.'

'Okay, I am going to ask you a question and you won't know the answer but that is okay.’

Robbe snorts 'Sure.' 

'What three things cannot long be hidden?' 

'The sun, the moon and the truth?' 

Sander stares confused at his boyfriend. 'How do you know that?'

Robbe smiles with some satisfaction on his face. 'My parents taught me about it. People say it is a Buddha quote but it isn't.'

'Huh? What do you mean?' 

'It is rephrased throughout the years. 

The idea of your mantra is that it is hard to keep something hidden or secret, because like the sun and moon it will reveal itself for all to see.

But Buddha did not discuss this. He talked about how easy it is for the truth to be hidden from everybody, and for people to be fooled by appearances.

Sure, people can see the sun and moon, but how many people in history have understood what they are looking at? And how they look to us is not how they appear if you are standing on them. And we never see all of them, just one side. So they are like the truth, but not in the way that saying says.

So that saying  _ itself _ hides the truth both about the truth and about who said it.

What Buddha tried to say was that you have to think things through. If people say something, think about why they might want to say it as well as whether it’s true.'

Sander is speechless for a second. 

'Yeah, I was supposed to teach you something.'

Robbe gives him a soft smile. 

'Why are you so smart?' 

The older boy gives his boyfriend an Eskimo kiss. 

Sander was not having a good time, quite the opposite

His boyfriend was panting and sweating sitting on the floor.

It hurt the older boy to see his lover like this. Desperate and out of control. The worse thing was you could see how hard Robbe was trying to fight it. 

His lover was struggling and there was nothing Sander could do to help him but staying calm and guide him through it. 

'Can you tell me something?' Two golden eyes are flashing before they turn back to brown. 

'Anything you want.' 

'No, just tell me something to distract me.' 

'About?' 

'I don't something that can calm me down.' 

Sander bites his lip and tries to think of anything. 

'As a kid, I always went painting after a tantrum. It was the only thing that would against my anger.'

'Does it still work that way?' 

The older boy shrugs. 'It is not strong enough to keep me from transforming, but it is a nice distraction. Art, in general, makes me forget about the world.'

Robbe nods slowly. 'You can lose yourself in it without losing control?' 

Even after knowing this boy for four years, Sander is still amazed by him.

No one understands him like the smaller boy. 

'Yes, that is what I mean.' 

'At what age did you become a real werewolf?' 

Robbe is clearly trying to distract himself from the moonlight that starts to shine through the window. 

'I was a born werewolf.' 

The younger boy rolls his glowing eyes. 'I know that, but you hadn't glowing eyes as a baby had you?'

'I don't know actually.'

'Huh?' 

'I have never asked my mother. I have claws and fangs as long as I can remember but I am not sure if I had them since birth.' 

Robbe's face fall. 

'Sorry, I didn't realise.' 

Sander shakes his head and brushes some curls out of the face of the smaller boy. 

'That is okay.' 

'You must miss your family like crazy.' 

The alpha nods. 'I still can't believe that they are all gone.' 

'I know the feeling.' 

Sander strokes over the arm of his lover. 

'There is just still so much I want to ask her.' 

It stays silent for a while. 

'The hunters in the forest last week, were that the same hunters as the ones who killed everyone a few years ago?'

'This is not a good topic for a full moon.'

'I just want to know.'

Sander sighs. 'I don't know. I think the older man was the same. He is the leader I believe.' 

'Why are they doing it?' 

'Robbe, I am not sure if it is a good idea to talk about it now.' 

'I just can't get the image of the cut in half body out of my head. He was doing nothing wrong and was trapped. Why kill him in such a brutal way?'

'It is almost impossible to kill a werewolf. We heal to fast. There are only a few things that can finish us.' 

'Wolfsbane, right?' 

Sander nods. 'Wolfsbane is the most common weapon against werewolves. It depends on the doses but it could kill you within seconds. There different kind of species but in theory, we can still heal from it if we act fast.' 

'Mistletoe is too right?' 

The older boy gives him a soft smile. 'You know all about that, don't you little druïd? It is your go-to.' 

'It was I think.' 

The small drops from his face. 

'Mistletoe is also poisoning for humans. Our bodies can't heal it, so yeah it can kill us. It not specific for werewolves tough.'

'They had already stabbed him with wolfsbane. Why cut him in half?' 

'It is a tradition for them.' 

Robbe's mouth falls open. 'That is disgusting. Why would that be a tradition?' 

'To show that you are a man. It takes so much strength to cut a body in half from the waist. For them, it means that you are an adult in their opinion. Plus they know for sure the wolf won't heal from that.'

'So they hunt us because of tradition? Why did they kill my family then?' 

'You are determined to figure it all out tonight, aren't you? 

Sander places a kiss on his boyfriend's head. 

'I always pushed the feelings away, but now it is all too much.' 

'Some people kill us because they are scared of us. When people are scared they don't think rationally. 

Other's kill us for money, assassins, but there have been a few families through history who act by a code.' 

'What code?' 

'We hunt those, who hunt us.'

Robbe mouths the words, trying to process them. 

'But we are doing nothing? Why are they hunting us?'

'There is a long and dark history between hunters and werewolves.'

'Who started everything?' 

'Impossible to say. We will say it is them, but they will say it is us. I think we both have messed up on multiple occasions. During history, we have tried so many times to make peach but it never worked because one side always had other intentions. The past few years we, the werewolves, have fallen into an ambuscade.' 

'What happened?' 

'There were some new attempts to make peace. We were 

sincerely but they weren't.' 

'What about my family?' 

Sander shakes his head. 'I don't know why they did that. Perhaps they thought that your kind would choose our side.' 

Robbe snorts 'My kind?' 

'You know what I mean.'

It stays silent for a while. 

'Druïds are not supposed to take sides.'

The younger boy sighs and lets his head fall back against the railing. 

'We do what we must do, maintain balance.' 

'I never really understood what that meant. Can you explain it to me?'

Robbe shakes his head. 'I can't now.' 

Sander feels it too. The moon is almost completely visible. He can feel his skin absorbing the moonlight, increasing his hunger to attack, to fight, to bite. 

He let out a deep sigh. 

'Try to remember what we talked about. I promise you that it going to be fine.' 

Robbe is panting again. 

His fingernails are turned into claws and his eyes are glowing. 

The boy digs his claws into the flesh of his palms. 

'Don't hurt yourself.'

It is a bit hypocrite to say. Sander always hurts himself when he needs to ground himself. 

Pain makes you human again. 

It makes you realise that you have other emotions than greed and anger.

A lot of wolves uses pain as an anchor. Something to hold on to when you feel like you are losing yourself. 

Sander just hates to see his boyfriend like this. 

'It helps a little.' 

The older boy let his head fall back against the railing. 

Who would have thought that he would ever need to teach Robbe control? 

It was Robbe who had learned him how to be in control years ago. 

The brown-haired didn't even realise he was doing it. 

Robbe had given him something to hold on to. 

His boyfriend made him not want to lose control. 

At moments like this Sander feels helpless. 

He wishes that he could do something for his lover. 

'Knock knock.' 

Senne and Jens are standing it the doorway of the bunker. 

Sander feels Robbe tightening his muscles next to him. 

A soft growl comes out of the younger boy's mouth. 

'How is the little one doing?' 

Robbe starts to growl louder and hair starts to appear on his cheeks

'He was doing well until you two came in.' 

Sander pushes himself off the ground. 

'You too are all good right?'

'Complete and total control.' Jens gives him a grin. 'Ready to test him.' 

'Okay guys, you are allowed to be a little bit more tactful. There is no need to provoke him.'

The two boys in front of the alpha exchange a look. 

'Sander, you know we need to do this the hard way. Robbe needs to learn control as soon as possible with all those hunters around. He is a danger to himself and the pack.'

'What do you suggest?' 

Sander can hear Robbe starting to growl behind him. The sound of rattling chains sounds ominous. 

Jens gives him a worried look 'Did you cuff him tight enough?' 

The alpha nods.

‘How is Noor holding up?’ 

‘She is with the girls. I think she is fine still a bit explosive but nothing more than usual.’

The chains rattle again. 

Sander slowly turns around only to see his boyfriend pulling the chains.

Robbe lets out a roar before he releases himself. 

'Fuck, fuck close the door!' 

Sander runs towards the door and locks it. 

This is going to be rough. 

He can already hear the three boy battle.

It feels like someone drops a bucket of ice-cold water all over him. 

Jens and Senne are excellent fighters. 

He doesn't want to see his boyfriend get slaughter by them. 

The alpha shivers. 

His wolf can't handle it. 

'Sander we can use some help' groans, Senne. 

Sander bites his lip. 'I am not able to fight him.' 

'You. Fucking. Have. To.' 

Jens is struggling to keep the smaller boy under control. 'He is already completely gone.'

Robbe is fast. He has already scratched Senne before the other boy could blink. 

Senne lets out a growl before he pushes the smaller boy down. 

Sander closes his eyes when his boyfriend groans in pain. 

There is no way he is going to handle this. He is already on the edge.

Howling, grunts, wailing, growling, snapping bones, roars

It doesn't stop. 

The alpha is pinned to the ground. He wants to close his eyes yet he doesn't want to miss anything. He needs to be ready when the boys take it to far. 

_ Please let it be light outside soon.  _

Suddenly Senne is laying on the ground. A red stain appears on his white shirt. The boy is groaning in pain. 

Jens has a broken nose and Robbe has clawed his ankle which causes him to limp.

Sander is in shock. 

He doesn't know what shocks him more. The fact that his betas are taking down so easily by a new wolf or the fact that is kind and loving boyfriend had turned into a murder machine.

Robbe is staring at him now. His yellow eyes focusing on the key Sander is holding. The boy is breathing heavily, blood drips from his fangs on his shirt, his eyes are glowing while he lets out a growl. 

The kind of growl that brings Sander to the edge of his seat. 

His instincts go crazy at the challenge because that is what it is. 

Robbe is challenging him. 

Usually, the alpha would growl louder to assert dominance but he can't. Not with his Robbe. 

Not with his innocent lover. 

'Sander, this is not the time. Finish him.' 

The older boy starts to breathe heavier.

He knows Senne doesn't mean it literally. Finish him means turning him back to normal. The only thing Sander has to do is force the smaller boy. 

Robbe is so fast, the alpha almost doesn't see him coming. 

Claws dig into the skin of his back. 

He can feel the hot breath of his boyfriend in his neck. 

'Robbe, stop this.' 

Jens and Senne sighs and the same time. 

'You know that it doesn't work. He has already lost himself.' 

The claws in his back twist slightly. Sander groans in pain. 

He can feel the fangs of his lover at his neck, trying to bite him. 

That is the moment that his alpha instincts take over. He throws the smaller boy off him against the wall. 

The boy lets with a loud smack but stands up quickly again, ready to attack again. 

Sander growls at him. 

The younger boy doesn't seem to be intimidated. He lashes out. 

The artist knows how to dodge him but almost loses his balance. 

'Sander, do what you fucking need to do.' Jens is yelling at him while he trying to set his nose straight again. 

Senne is still recovering and healing on the floor. 

The older boy is distracted for a second. 

A claw scratches his face. 

Sander howls loudly before he pins the smaller boy to the ground. 

Roaring in his face, let his eyes glow red. Show his beta who the real boss is. 

Luckily it is getting light outside already. The sun is rising which means it won't be long anymore. 

Sander keeps his boyfriend pinned down until the smaller boy surrenders. 

Robbe's body shrinks. 

His eyes turn back brown and the hair on his cheeks disappears. 

He looks confused. 

Sander stares at him for a while. 

'You okay again?' 

The other boy nods so the alpha let's go of the wrists of the younger boy. 

'What happened?' 

Robbe looks around. A blush appears on his cheek when he sees the damage he has done. He let his head fall. 

'I am so sorry. I thought you had chained me?' 

The boy stares at his bloody wrists that are healing already. 

'You broke free. Guess they weren't tight enough.' 

A small hand traces the cut on his face of the artist.

'I did that?' 

Sander takes the hand presses a kiss on it. 'It is already healing. Nothing to worry about.' 

Robbe lowers his eyes and pulls his hand back. 

'I am sorry.' 

'Don't be sorry buddy. You should have seen the damage Noor did while she was chained.' 

Jens pats the shoulder of his best friend. 

'I broke your fucking nose.'

'Well, you are not unique. Britt has done it before as well.'

'Huh?' 

'We like to fight for fun. It makes us stronger and work better together as a team.' Senne stands next to him. 

'You are part of the pack now, mate. Get used to fighting with us.' 

Sander tights his jaw. 'Absolutely not.' 

Senne rolls his eyes 'here we go.'

'You are not fighting with him. He first has to learn control.' 

'How can he learn better control than through fighting?' 

Senne gives him an intense stare. ‘Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.’

Sander knows it is the right thing to do but that doesn't mean it feels good. 

'No, Robbe doesn't fight with anyone.' 

'Why not? I need to learn it right?' 

Robbe stares at him with an adorable confused expression. 

'He doesn't want you to fight with other wolves because you might get hurt or something. It is alpha pride. I would say nothing personally but it is, to be honest.'

The younger boy opens his mouth to protest but Sander interrupts him. 

'Can you two leave us alone?' 

'Can you come to my house later today? We still need to talk about something.' 

Sander nods. 'Invite everyone, including Milan. Pack meeting at 4 pm. I have a plan.' 

The boys nod before they leave. 

Robbe is staring at the blood on his shirt. 

'Is it my own or-?'

Sander sighs and goes sitting next to him on the ground. 

'I don't know baby and it doesn't matter. Everyone has already healed.' 

'I don't want to hurt anybody.' 

'They have been injured a lot worse than this.'

Robbe tightens his fist and his eyes start to glow again. 

'Why did I lose myself completely? I thought I had it under control.' 

Sander can smell his shame. 

'Please listen to me, love. It is impossible to get through your first full moon without losing control. Even for born werewolves, it is difficult. It takes time and even when you learn control doesn't mean you can't lose it. Self-control is a battle you are going to have to fight the rest of your life.'

'It is just not me.' 

Robbe's voice is shaking and his bottom lip is trembling. 

'It is now. The wolf is part of you and you can't ignore it.' 

A tear rolls down the cheek of the younger boy. 

'But it doesn't matter baby because you are still the same here.' 

Sander places his hand on the chest of his boyfriend. 

'I still love you and does everybody else. Don't worry so much. We are going to get through this. I promise you that it is going to get better.' 

Robbe lays his head on the shoulder of his lover. 

'I just had never thought this was going to happen.' 

'Neither did I but it is going to be fine. There are also some benefits.' 

'Like?' 

Sander grins towards his boyfriend. 'You need to rest now but after that, I will so you.' 

A blush appears on the cheeks of the younger boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I missed a day.   
> I will upload another story tonight to make it up to you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a nice day!


	4. Hopeless but hoping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mountain Ash, also known as Sorbus americana, is a form of ash created by burning the wood from a Mountain Ash tree, which possesses the ability to protect against the supernatural by preventing them from coming into contact with it

Robbe is so goddamn beautiful. 

The way his head was tilted back while he is working for his pleasure, the little sounds he makes, his eyes that flutter together when the spot inside him is being touched. 

He is like a drug to Sander. 

One-touch and he intoxication is instant. 

The older boy can't get enough. 

Sex between them always had been great but this was the first time since Robbe was a werewolf and let's just say it is something else.

Sander didn't have to hold back, he didn't have to be afraid to that he would break his lover's bones, that he would accidentally bite him, that he was being too rough. 

No, Robbe was equally now. 

The younger boy had lost himself in pleasure. His eyes were glowing, fangs were visible when the boy parted his lips to gasp, the alpha could feel claws scratching his chest. 

Sander didn't mind it one bit. Well, maybe some bit but that had to do with something else. 

Robbe couldn't lose control like this, it was dangerous. 

The taller boy wasn't scared for his own safety. He could handle his boyfriend, but it was about control in general. 

Sander let it go for this time, his lover had a rough night. It was okay that he explored the fun side of being a werewolf. 

'I need you to-' Robbe closes his eyes when Sander buckles his hips up. 

_ 'Yes.' _

The younger boy let out a moan before he starts to ride even faster. The boy pushes his hips down with so much force that Sander has to bite his lip to not cum immediately. 

The alpha tries to distract himself and starts to trace his lover skin. 

So now and pulling a nipple or soft stroke over his boyfriend's cock. 

Robbe let out a grown

'Why are you being so damn gently? I am not going to break.' 

The smaller boy slows down for a second, trying to catch his breath.

Sander chuckles, he can't ignore his lover's wishes. 

He turns them over and starts to pound his boyfriend whose mouth falls open. His wolf is howling in satisfaction. 

Claws are digging in the back of the alpha. 

Robbe moans start to get louder and he shivers underneath Sander, jerking himself off. 

'Fuck you are so pretty.' 

The older boy keeps thrusting as fast as he can. 

His boyfriend is panting and shivering, eyes rolling back inside his head. 

Sander can feel something warm and sticky on his chest, but he doesn't stop. 

He doesn't stop until the boy underneath him is squirming and softly crying with pleasure then he pulls back. 

Staring at his beautiful boyfriend whose eyes have turned back to brown, whose legs have fallen open, whose chest is painted in white streaks, whose lips are still parted. 

Sander can't get enough. He takes a deep inhale to take in the scent of his lover. His thick aroma is covering the entire room. The smell of fresh-scented pine and honey tickling his nostrils. 

His wolf has never felt so at ease. 

He leans down to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's neck. 

'Hmm.' 

Robbe wraps his arms around the neck of the alpha and pulls him down. 

They lay there for a while, their fingers caressed each other's skin as if they are afraid a heavier touch would break the overwhelming feeling. Their bodies feeling numb apart from utterly drunk love for the other.

Sander loves moments like this. Sex is not everything in a relationship but it can be so fucking good. Sex between life partners is healthful. It bonds them, creates joy, relieves stress. 

'You have always held back.' 

Sander chuckles 'you think so?'

'It feels so different in a good way.'

'That is all you, baby. I have done nothing different. You have to understand that we are mates. You can't please your wolf any more than being physically close to me. '

The brown-haired boy hands start to wander, softly tracing the chest of his lover. 

'I want to go again.' 

Sander closes his eyes and licks his lips 'Okay.' 

Robbe leans in to kiss him, but the older boy stops him. 

'One condition.' 

His boyfriend groans and pulls back. 'What kind of condition?' His brown eyes give the older boy a suspicious glare. 

The alpha turns on his side to look his lover into the eyes. 

'If I see glowing eyes, claws or fangs it is over.'

Robbe opens his mouths and closes it again. 

A displeased expression appears on his face

'You can't do that.' 

Sander folds his hand behind his head. 'Why not baby? We have to take things slow and you need to learn how to control yourself.' 

He places a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

'That is not fucking fair.'

Sander makes his way down the chest of his lover, leaving a trail of wet kisses. 

'I don't see why that is not fair.' 

Robbe gasp when the older boy sucks his sensitive skin around the younger boy's private parts

'Fuck Sander, even you have glowing eyes sometimes.' 

The artist hums against the dick of his boyfriend. 

'That has nothing to do with control. I just want to dominate you.' 

The thighs of the younger boy start to tremble. 

'Sander, I can't control it.'

'We will see how much bad you want it.' 

Robbe's mouth falls open his lover starts to take him completely into his mouth. 

* * *

'Stop smirking, you absolutely piece of shit.'

Sander removes his hand from the wheel to stroke his boyfriend's thigh. 

'Shhh, you loved every second of it.' 

Robbe rolls his eyes but lets out a satisfied sigh. 

'How are you feeling?' 

'Slightly better I think. I am still worried about tonight though.' 

'It won't be as intense as last night. I will stay with you the entire night again.'

Robbe takes the hand of his lover and presses a kiss against it. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, cutie.' 

It is a short drive to Zoë and Senne's apartment. The entire pack lives close to each other. There had been a time they all lived together but it didn't work anymore. They all were getting older needed more privacy. 

They were still like a family though. Every Sunday they would come together and to catch up.

The last few months live had almost returned back to normal for the pack. Some started school again, others wanted to work and. They were almost like normal teenagers. 

Their childhood had been different from normal kids. Werewolves age not like normal humans. It is personal for every werewolf how the age. Some stop ageing at the age of eighteen others at forty and Sander had even met an alpha who stopped ageing at the age of seventy. 

It was not like they were immortal. They would die at a certain point, but it could be any age. Some werewolves lived for almost 250 years. 

It was Sander's biggest fear, especially when Robbe was still human. He met his mate at such a young age what could mean he would also lose him at a young age. 

That was mainly the argument of Sander when Robbe and he discussed the bite. 

It didn't matter now anymore. 

Robbe would probably age even slower because he was a bitten wolf. 

His thoughts get interrupted by an intense smell of blood. 

Robbe lifts his head and inhales deeply. 'That is not good.' 

'I think it is Zoë, to be honest.' 

'You still have to teach me how you can smell that stuff.' 

Sander barely registers his boyfriend voice while he pulls the car over. 

_ Please let them be alright.  _

There are already other people. The alpha can hear their heartbeats. 

He holds his hand out to Robbe who takes it. The older boy guides his boyfriend to the backyard. 

'Sander?' 

The taller boy puts a finger against his lip. 

'What are we doing?' whispers the younger boy.

Sander has to be sure that it isn't a trap before he runs to the house like a headless chicken. 

He won't fall for an ambush again. 

The alpha is sure that it is Zoë's blood he smells. He recognizes her scent. 

It is difficult to say but it seems like no one, not even Senne is around

That is strange. 

Sander and Robbe were late for the pack meeting. Everyone should already be there. 

Suddenly there is a sound of a girl groaning.

'Sander, we have to do something' hisses the younger boy. 

The older boy shakes his head. He is sure it is an ambush. There are people there whose scent he doesn't recognise. 

'We can't just do nothing!' 

Sander pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

Senne has sent him several panicked text messages. 

Now is the alpha completely sure that it an ambush. 

Senne would never text him like that. He would always call or howl. 

He needed to get away from here and come up with a plan. Where was the rest of the pack? Who had sent the messages? 

It feels like his stomach is filled with bricks. 

He couldn't lose a family once again. He was responsible for the entire pack. 

His instincts went wild when Zoë groaned again. He needed to protect her. 

But what about Robbe?

He couldn't take Robbe with him inside. The younger boy couldn't control himself. 

'Go to the woods and hide in the safe place. I will come as soon as possible. If something is wrong just howl. '

'No.' 

Sander curses under his breath. 

'Robbe, this is not the time. You have to trust me.' 

'I want to come with you. I am a werewolf now let me help.' 

The younger boy sounded stubborn. 

'I beg you, please go into the woods. It is going to be fine.' 

Robbe shook his head. 'I am coming with you. You can't force me.' 

Zoë lets out a soft howl. 

'Robbe, I swear to god. Go to the safe place.' 

'No, I am not weak. I can fucking help you.' 

Sander tightens his fist and takes a deep breath. 

'This is not about being weak, it is about control. You don't have it yet. It is dangerous for you and me if you come.' 

His boyfriend has a rebellious expression on his face, his eyes are already glowing. 'I am coming with you.' 

'Robbe-' 

'No, I am coming with you.' 

Sander is conflicted. There is no way the younger boy is coming with him so there is only one option. A very bad one. 

'I demand that you are to the safe place and won't come out until I say so. You can't make any noise unless you are in danger.' 

His voice gets three octaves lower at the command. 

Robbe's mouth falls open but his eyes start to glow. 'You didn't just do that.' 

The alpha doesn't look at his boyfriend. 'Do it now.' 

It is a direct order that the young beta can't deny even though he tries. 

Sander can hear him struggling. 

'I- you fucking- ' the boy is panting. 

'Don't fight it. It will hurt only more.' 

The older boy still doesn't look at his boyfriend.

Robbe stands up slowly. 'You promised me that you would never do it.'

The voice of the smaller boy is shaking. 

Sander can smell shame and anger. 

'Bring yourself to the safe place as quick as you can.' 

'You won't even look at me' Robbe is truly pissed. 

The older boy sighs before he lifts his head. A tear of frustration rolls down the cheek of his boyfriend. 

'I am sorry, baby. It is for your own good. Go now.' 

Robbe can't fight the command any longer. 

His eyes glow once again before he turns around to walk towards the woods. 

Sander rubs his face. 

Fuck he hates doing that so much and Robbe is never going to forgive him but he can't worry about that now. 

He has to help his other beta. 

The alpha stands up and takes a run-up to jump on the balcony of the second floor. 

Zoë and Senne live on the fifth floor so he still had climb. He is aware of the fact that everyone can see him so he has to be quick. 

He is quite exposed. 

'Zoë?' The older boy groans so low that humans won't be able to hear him. 

There comes no response. 

He still hears a heartbeat so he is not that worried. 

The balcony door is open so Sander could just walk in. 

He doesn't know what to do. 

It seems like there are no other heartbeats in the room but it is difficult to say. 

He doesn't smell anyone else. 

Sander decides to take the gamble. He clips his claws out and let his eyes glow, prepared for a battle. 

There isn't one. 

Zoë is alone in the room, lying on the floor. She has the same injuries as Noor had. 

Small cuts that bleed heavily. 

Sander kneels beside her and takes her pain. 

She is conscious but she seems out of it. He is not sure if she even recognises him. 

'Where is Senne, Zoë?' 

The girl doesn't respond. 

'Do you know what happened?' 

Still no response. 

It happens so fast that Sander almost didn't register it. 

A gust of wind made him realise he was not alone with the girl. 

Sander turns around growling, exposing his teeth but the creature has already run away, jumped off the balcony. 

He has never seen anything like it but it happens so fast he can't look properly. It is already gone when Sander tries to follow it. 

'Fucking hell' he swears loudly. 

What the even was that? 

He shakes his head. He needs to bring Zoë in safety first perhaps he can follow the scent of the creature after that. 

Sander takes the girl in his arms before he jumps off the balcony and brings her to her car. 

Where was everybody? 

It was strange that no one was at Zoë and Senne's place. Not even Milan. 

He decides to bring her to Milan's clinic anyway, perhaps he is still there.

He is almost there until he hears a weak howl. 

Senne. 

Sander groans in frustration before he turns around to the backseat to check the younger girl pulse. 

Steady. 

He puts the car in reverse and drives towards the woods where the howl was coming from. 

What was Senne doing? What was everybody doing? 

Sander was so confused it made him angry. 

Suddenly Zoë makes a noise. 

'Sander?' 

'I am here. What is going on?' 

The girl closes her eyes again. 

He hoped that the pack was together but why was Zoë alone in the apartment? And who had stolen Senne's phone? 

Sander presses the accelerator while overtaking several cars. 

'Get out of the, get out of the way.' 

Another howl. 

Noor this time. 

It seems like Noor and Senne are together. 

The alpha let out a relieved sigh. That is at least something. 

He pulls his car over at the edge of the woods. Sander isn't sure if he should take Zoë with him. 

It will be more difficult to fight yet he doesn't want to leave her unprotected. 

Another howl that makes his neck hairs standing up straight. Robbe is howling for help. 

Sander rubs his face. 

This is all going so wrong. 

Why did he send Robbe out alone in the woods? What kind of moran is he? 

Suddenly something moves behind him. Sander growls and clips his claws out. 

'It is just me' Jens is out of breath. 

'Can you tell me what the hell is going on?' 

'It is a trap. You have to find Robbe now. They want Robbe, they only want Robbe.' 

'What do you mean? Who wants Robbe?'

Jens shakes his head while he takes Zoë into his arms. 'No fucking time. Go! You need to find him now. Senne and Noor are already looking for him. I will come as soon as I have found the rest. Something is going on and we need to stick together.' 

It feels like Sander has been punched in the stomach. 

'Robbe is at the safe place. I send him there.' 

'Then what are you fucking waiting for? Go!' 

The alpha steps back in his car, panic rushing through his veins. 

He doesn't understand what is going on and the feeling of deja vu is fucking him up. 

Four years ago something similar happened. 

His entire family was scattered over the city. They all were confused and didn't know what was going on. Since Sander wasn't sixteen yet he had to hide in the safe place. Together with Senne. 

Only to come out three weeks later and find out his entire family had been murdered. 

He remembers it as if it was yesterday. 

Both boys were annoyed that they had to hide, they were not children anymore. 

It was not like it had happened never before. The opposite even, they hide there a lot. 

They were used to the fact that it took so long. 

Their families only let them come out when they were absolutely sure it was safe. 

It wasn't until Sander's eyes turned red, they got scared. 

Sander wasn't the first in line to receive the alpha powers. His mother sister was first, then Sander's older sister and then he was. 

They both were shocked. 

This could only mean one thing. Sander had found his mother's burned body together with his sisters and father at their house. 

They had been trapped in the basement by mountain ash while the house was set on fire. 

The boys only founded a part of Senne's dad and brother hanging on a tree. 

Sander still gets nightmares. 

He holds the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He won't survive anything like that ever again. 

His squeezes his eyes together and tries to get rid of the image of Robbe hanging on a tree. 

How did it go wrong so quickly?

He prays that Robbe got in time to the safe place. 

The safe place is underneath the ground. 

In the middle of the woods by a cut-down tree. 

You can only find the entrance if you know where it is. 

Sander showed Robbe the place when they were younger. 

It had made an agreement that they always would hide and meet there when there was a sign of danger. 

If Sander only understood what was going on, what the danger was this time. 

It felt like he was fighting a battle blindfolded, without the right gear against six different opponents. 

He was losing before it had even started. 

Fear curled up inside him and clung to his ribs, settling uncomfortably in his chest. Sander didn’t doubt the feeling was there to stay, reminding him of his fate every time he opened his mouth to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry, it took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone kinda understands it. Maybe I can make a post on Tumblr to explain everything. Please Let me know if that is necessary. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> (I am going to try upload daily but I have to work a lot, so I am not sure if I am going to manage)


End file.
